


for the sake of the cheeses

by spoke



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	for the sake of the cheeses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniteviking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteviking/gifts).



It was dangerous not to notice things, but sometimes quite useful to pretend that you hadn’t. 1\. 

For instance, when Feegles were slipping through the house with a nicely aged bottle of Special Sheep Liniment. She let them get almost to the door, mostly because she was bored at the moment, before she spoke. “I was saving that, you know. It’s for my father.” 

The cries of ‘Crivens!’ and ‘She’s noticed us!’ and ‘Right we’re offski!!’ faded quickly enough, but after a moment she heard a polite cough. Looking down, she smiled into the eyes of Awf’ly Wee Billy Bigchin. “Ye have our thanks fer nae turnin’ the little lads inta anythin’, as always. ‘An some of the lads’ve put the bottle back where it was, now.” 

“Thank you. It’ll be gone by tomorrow, so at least they won’t be tempted to think of stealing that again.” She shook her head as the gonnagle left, thinking that she’d have to come up with something else for the Roblets to steal, or at least try to steal. She still wasn’t sure how she felt about their having decided she was some sort of challenge, but there didn’t seem to be any harm in it. 2.

As long as it kept them from trying to start fights in the dairy, since they still didn’t quite believe that there weren’t any other cheese like Horace. 3. She’d lost the best part of some really good cheeses that year, and had gotten quite fed up with having to run extra tiny Feegles out of her dairy.

* * *

1. Technically it was always useful, but most of the time it just wasn't worth the effort. 

2. Or at least none had come of it yet, though sometimes Jeannie got very strange dreams she wasn't sharing with Tiffany just yet. 

3. She hoped.

  



End file.
